Runaways
by haleyrox
Summary: Brooke and Nathan leave Tree Hill to find something better. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **One-shot. Brooke and Nathan. Road trip!!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Runaways**

"Do you really think this is such a good idea?" Brooke asked the boy driving as she stared at the 'You Are Now Leaving Tree Hill' sign.

"Are you having second thoughts?" he asked, concerned. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"No," she said quickly. "I want to leave but…is it a good idea?"

"Sure it is," he said. "If that's what our hearts want then it should be the best thing for us."

"What about our family and friends, Nathan?" she asked him.

"My family…well my mom is a drug addict, my dad is a sadistic bastard, and my brother is an ass. Friends…Haley is probably making out with Lucas and Peyton is most likely doing the same. So basically I have no friends, they're all backstabbers."

"Tell me about it," she muttered bitterly.

"Do you want to go back?"

"Hell no," she answered. "You're right…there really is no reason to go back. My parents are who knows where, Lucas cheated on me with Peyton, then Haley, which I'm sorry about by the way."

"Don't be," he said. "If she wants to be with him then let her, but when she finds out he's nothing but a lying dog she better not try to run back to me."

"I doubt she'll find you," she commented.

"True," he amended with a smile.

"So where are we going anyway?" she asked.

"Don't know."

"How much money do we have?"

"Don't know."

"Do we have enough for gas or a hotel?"

"Don't know."

"Nathan!"

"What?"

"Are you telling me we ran away and have no idea what we're doing?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"Great," she said sarcastically. "You know, a minute ago you sounded so noble with your reasons for leaving, and now you sound like an idiot."

"Hey!"

"Well it's true."

"Oh come on Brooke," he said. "Do you really think I don't have money on me?"

"I don't know, you are Nathan Scott after all, anythings possible."

"That's right, I am Nathan Scott," he smirked then pointed at his face. "This is what's gonna get us whatever we want."

---------------------------------------

Nathan walked back to the car with a pout.

"Well?" Brooke asked, leaning against the car.

"It was dude," he sulked. "My charm and good lucks don't work on him, he doesn't want to give us a room, unless we have the money."

"Well, don't you?"

"Yes, but I wanted a freebie, we need to keep all the money we can you know," he said matter of factly.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I'll do it."

Nathan got frantic. "I don't want you to."

"Why not?"

"Uh…" he stuttered. "J-just because." He didn't want to admit that he would be jealous, he didn't want some stranger ogling her.

"Whatever, just give me a minute," she smirked walking to the entrance of the motel.

He frowned and decided to follow her. He scowled when she bent over the counter to show off her breasts. If it was even possible he scowled even more when he saw the guy's obvious staring.

He couldn't take it anymore when he saw that she was giggling to something the man had said. He knew it was fake, because the guy behind that counter was definitely not a looker. He was fat, bald, and reeked like wet dog, but that didn't ease his jealousy at all.

When Nathan saw that she had successfully gotten a room key, he walked up to her and put an arm across her shoulders, sending the man a dirty look.

Brooke smirked at the movement and ignored the mans calls as they walked to the room.

"So what was that?" she asked, sitting down on the single queen-sized bed.

"What was what?"

"You. Being all possessive in front of that guy," she explained.

"I wasn't being possessive," he denied crossing his arms.

"Sure you weren't," she teased as she got up from the bed to stand before him with a wide smile. "You just put your arm around me to show that guy that we were best buds!"

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"For the record," she said, her voice losing the playfulness it held before, being replaced by complete seriousness. "I found it cute."

"Really?"

She bit her bottom lip with a smile and nodded. The sight alone made Nathan's head spin and he couldn't help lean down and place a kiss on her lips.

Brooke couldn't believe the love she felt through the touch alone. And when he pulled away with a far away look she licked her lips slowly then smirked before pulling with her onto the bed.

Nothing mattered.

Not Peyton.

Not Haley.

Not Lucas.

Just them and whatever lied ahead on their never ending road trip.


End file.
